


【FF14|于桑】分手也只用了一分钟而已（END.）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [46]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *光战→桑克瑞德（接《五次他觉得有机会，一次确认没有了》）前提，跟老石榴重温阿杜聊出来的玩意儿，雷点警告。*时间线5.0-5.1伊甸，随便摸点清水日常。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【FF14|于桑】分手也只用了一分钟而已（END.）

【1】

有些事情呢，就是既成事实但当事人矢口否认，让旁观者头疼不已。倒不是旁观者非得当事人说一句“对，没错，就是那样”才能佐证事实成立，而在于旁观者常常担忧踩中暗雷。

“也没什么吧……就是那样咯。”

被追问的男人在小帐篷里忙上忙下，一手铁锤铁钉尼龙绳看得暗之战士眼花缭乱。

“所以区别就在过去三年里陪你的是于里昂热？”

“扯紧这个，绑那里。”

“哦。”

“扯紧点。——这能有什么区不区别，我能进伊尔美格的时候玛托雅妈妈还在外头转悠。等她进大森林做导师，琳都会用妖灵语跟小仙子唱歌了。”

“我觉得这根本不是理由。”

“本来也没什么特别理由，于里昂热在伊尔美格，我就去了。”

男人绕着帐篷确定稳固，捡起散落的铁钉，停顿会儿后又补充：“而且于里昂热也想见见她。对于敏菲利亚，于里昂热不是无关者。”

打哈哈式的闲谈里混进严肃，维系话题就显得举步维艰。暗之战士委屈巴巴抱起暖手壶往帐篷角落里坐，缩成一团。

“我来晚了。”

“不太清楚你到底怎么算的时间，但是那家伙——”

桑克瑞德想起来些事儿，笑声居然不太好意思：“——我求过婚。”

“……啊？”

“那时候他十岁。”

“喂？”

“哈哈哈哈。估计他自己都不记得了。”

“你觉得可能吗？”

“当然，要不是后来碰到类似的事情，我自己也不记得。”男人检查帐篷搭建无误后搓搓手，瞅了眼地上这老友，“陈年旧事，用来开导你这先来后到的论调。”

“哪用开导，我又不撬你墙角。……修特拉呢？跟修特拉……”

“真的，你要是不怕死，大可去问。”

“这不是怕死才来问你？”

“也对，她只会用连续咏唱三连炽焰回答。在她眼里我和于里昂热如果不惹事，就跟会走路会呼吸能思考的肉块没有多大区别懂吧？”

“倒不用说到这个地步……”

“这边情况怎么样，桑克瑞德？”

于里昂热撩起帐篷帘子探进来一个头，下方跟着琳的头。歪歪斜斜的，一个活宝似的表情而另一个则在望见暗之战士时仍有点羞怯。

“另一顶帐篷已经搭好了……要不要检查一下？”

“于里昂热帮了你多少？”

“仅限于补充她力不足的部分。”

“那我不用看啦，除了必须得两个人才能做好的以外，别的都难不倒她了。”

“啊，是！……嘿嘿。我想跟于里昂热到鼹灵集市去。”

“去吧。于里昂热？我绝对不会给白蚯蚓付钱。”

“那真是太遗憾了，一趟旅程的乐趣，还未开始便已折扣。”

“如果碰到卖花的父子两人，我可以跟那个男孩一起去种花吗？”

“碰到了的话跟于里昂热打个招呼就去吧。”桑克瑞德捡起包裹，递给女孩一点零花钱，“不要跑太远就行。”说罢男人又叫上角落的暗之战士，“走吧，一块儿去。总在这里呆着不好。”

“我也要陪琳去买花。”

“……随你啦。”

“那我要做三份花环戒指哦？可以吗，桑克瑞德？”

“这个不用经过我同意。别发呆，”桑克瑞德拖住暗之战士的铠甲，“三人份的花环戒指，连你在内。”

“这……琳还小。”

“哈，哈，哈哈——你在想什么？”

【2】

卖花的父子果然在鼹灵集市，船还没到，琳就眼尖地眺见他们摆在集市显眼位置上的花束。

于里昂热点点头，本想嘱咐少女行动范围和集合时间，但他们共同信赖的对象许诺了平安准时，他也不再多啰嗦，仅是询问琳想要购买的东西。

“等买完花回来，我跟他一块去挑，可不可以？”

“忙碌前小憩，满足你的心愿，是其中意义之一。”

琳高兴地拉起暗之战士往集市跑了几步，忽而记起什么，回头看看于里昂热。

“去吧。”精灵做了个简单的手势，“不必担心。”

“嗯。”

跟暗之战士认识的、还承担着“半吊子光之巫女”压力的女孩相比，琳的反应利落了不少。和卖花父子谈天，量着指围编织鲜花戒指时，少女的表情全然看不出于里昂热所说的“担心”。

“出来买东西只是借口。”琳将编好的两个戒指放进一只篮子。卖花的男孩有点忙，一直在两人周围打点小摊子，与琳的交谈断断续续，所以琳与暗之战士的谈话才相对完整，“其实是让桑克瑞德休息啦。”

“因为不能在空无大地停留太久？”

“是的。一开始他的反应比于里昂热的还严重，现在已经好多了。而且我们也不放心，前些日子你还……所以我们觉得，在空无大地停驻达到一定时间后，要在桑克瑞德不能驾驶气垫船之前出来休息一会。”

“那明说不就好了嘛。”

“给每次外出找一个轻松的理由，这是于里昂热说的。”

琳远远看着停放气垫船的方向，不过在他们的位置上，气垫船早被集市围墙挡住了。集市中也不见那两人影子，想来此时应该还呆在船里。

“于里昂热也不直接告诉我桑克瑞德的情况……”

“怎么到现在还不说啊？”

“他们不想让我担心，不过我知道。”琳并未失落，反而自信地挺直背，“可是于里昂热也说过，要是真的需要我帮忙，他一定不会隐瞒。……就像……除非桑克瑞德离我很远，否则他的晶壤一定会给我注魔那样。于里昂热说的。”

都不知道这种说辞是不是在骗小孩了，暗之战士咧开嘴，笑笑后叹了口气。琳给手中的小戒指打了个结，亮在他面前。

“编好啦。”她拉过暗之战士的手，将戒指套在拇指上，“唔，有点小……”

“换个手指。”

暗之战士自己把戒指换到食指，但还是套不进去，换了个手亦然。他不太好意思直接套进中指或者无名指，可一看琳为了这个瑕疵才浮现失望，只得预想回头桑克瑞德的表情，咬咬牙试了试中指。谁知戒指成功套到指根，而做花环的草绳很细，他也不敢再拿下来，生怕摘摘套套次数太多弄断了它。

“咦，我明明是按着你的拇指来做的呀……”

“……这样就好了。桑克瑞德教过你戒指戴在不同手指上的意义吗？”

“嗯……他说拇指是为了好看，小指是辟邪？食指、中指和无名指都会妨碍书写……”

“呵。”

【3】

安穆·艾兰的风还是那么干燥，满眼红土峭壁，觅食的野兽灰白色的鳞片和鲜绿色的仙人掌勉强点缀却颇像是红皮肤上长出来的癣。于里昂热举着两只罐头靠近，投下的影子让男人的眼睛在睁开和清明瞬间不被光之泛滥遗迹与地面的反射光刺痛。

“好些了么？”

“比前两次的速度快。”

等桑克瑞德取走其中一只罐头啜饮里头的糊状干粮，精灵便伸手探探对方脖子，在项环的搭扣内侧摘出一枚晶片。晶片颜色浑浊，昭示着对有害以太元素不论是调节还是吸收，它的功效都已经走向末路。于里昂热将晶片放进水晶都工艺馆供给的仪器，记下它在特定时间内发挥作用后变更的数值。

“跟前两次相比……这种变化，它的作用……越来越贴合你的体质。根据数值实际，再提高一次晶体密度就够了。”

“那不错啊。”

“成长基于土壤，改进基于实践。多谢你配合，自愿充当实验体。届时返还给中用工艺馆的结论报告，数据将因你踊跃参与而充实可信。”

“要不要说成这样？”

“我希望你对自身定位做足心理准备。”

“你怎么不吃，不是说要用这些东西凑合着试试我野外生存尝过的纯朴味道嘛。”

“当中成分含白蚯蚓。”

“呃呕——你就是想看我这个反应？”

“水倒是很清澈。”

桑克瑞德吃空一个罐头再喝完水，趴在方向盘上呼了口气。

“别总找我麻烦，你自己呢？”

于里昂热给他看了自己那块晶片。“相比起来……较为乐观。”精灵脱掉男人的项环，将新的晶片插进搭扣缝隙，“综合你的体质条件来说，我这一片比较薄，使用厚度也已在这一次确定下来，变量可控，不在需要提上日程的担忧列表内。”

“那就是我这次还算在试验中，要到下一回才能完全固定，对吧？”

“灵魂与肉体分离时间太久，任何一丝可见的漏洞都应得到妥善保护。大家都不愿意看到你的灵魂在空无大地上失散。”

他靠向男人，项环套回原位。

“不过还是稍烫了点……”于里昂热的指腹试着男人脖子温度，再掀起白发观察底下耳朵的颜色，“下次更换晶片时如果不再发热，就说明这次的晶片厚度合适。”

由于在男人面前动来动去，精灵手上和身上的金饰宝石折射着小光点。桑克瑞德边打盹边听于里昂热念念叨叨，偶尔被这些小光点戳上眼皮，引得他忍不住反射神经作用睁眼来看。

于里昂热从前的常服不配首饰，那场不合时宜的玩笑里，也是桑克瑞德刚从萨雷安的教官身上学来一点粗浅的社交概念后半桶水晃得响，突发奇想打算在于里昂热身上打扮。

“你那时候明明更像个女孩子……”

于里昂热扬起了眉毛：“在你误将卫月红光当做宝石，许诺摘来做戒指的那次？”

“……你不是忘了么。”

“究竟是我忘了，还是你自欺欺人希望我忘记呢。”

桑克瑞德好笑地捏捏精灵臂膀肌肉：“说真的，你那时候才跟这手臂一般粗。”

“我也明白，猩猩抛接木棍，是寻开心的行为。”

“谁是猩猩啊。”

“若我十岁时仅有眼前手臂这般粗，那当时的你也就和猩猩无异。”于里昂热比了比桑克瑞德的手臂，“幸好，现在它的力量虽然比守护住一切的目标尚显不足，但将你从废墟中取出来还是够的。”

于里昂热说着歪过头，让自己能和桑克瑞德的两眼对视。

男人安静地接着目光：“你就没有想过我可能回不去？”

“不是每件事，‘想过’的力量都足以支撑‘面对’。”

桑克瑞德与精灵互相看了半晌，合起眼睛。“这可不好。”他的嘴塞在臂弯里，“你自己都做好回不去的准备了。”

“我只是没料到，在陪伴光之巫女直到做出抉择那一刻来临之前，命悬一线的险境提前发生。”

男人的右眼睁开一条缝，映入的是于里昂热不再调侃的面孔。就算他闭上眼了，这个精灵也在看他，目光穿过眼睑透进脑海，合眼后的昏暗里都是这家伙深邃的神情。在食罪灵成群突袭雷克兰德那晚的战斗中受伤时，于里昂热的反应比后来桑克瑞德“破破烂烂”躺在安穆·艾兰的泥巴地上显得失态了一点点。尽管精灵极力隐藏住了，可桑克瑞德的听觉和触觉没有因为受伤而出问题，听得出也感觉得到与于里昂热接触时潜藏在声线和皮肤下，血流过快产生的鼓动。

“是没想到那么早？”

“也是不知道它造成的影响……不知道守护黑夜的神明是否听得到祈祷，能否代替我徒有其表且趋于无力的双臂，助推你和光之巫女迈向那个未来。”

桑克瑞德埋在臂弯里的嘴悄悄动了动，却最终没有往下问。

【4】

桑克瑞德从人堆里把那个引发吵闹的矛盾中心拎出来。原本他是管不了这种事的，他自己在萨雷安都还是个外人，人微言轻。再自诩平等的地方和人群或多或少都会在言行中泄露些许排外或居高一等的气息，所以要不是这个陷在人群中的小精灵族跟帕帕力莫描述过的很相似，桑克瑞德就打算什么也没看到似地略过去了。

“绅士对女士都应该谦让一点吧？”他笑嘻嘻把小精灵族拉到身后，隔开后者和气汹汹的大人，“你们吓坏她了，好好听人说话啊。”

“你们是朋友吗？”

“我做不到楚楚可怜的独苗视若无睹，可以现在开始当她的朋友。”

“她说我偷东西。”

“不会吧，这种古板书店，偷什么呀。”

谁知他被小精灵族狠狠捏了一把后背，可真够疼的。

面前那成年人还不罢休：“不要想蒙混过去！拿出证据来。抢我书的人明明是这家伙，她才是小偷。”

一个看上去衣着正经的中年人拨开人群，站到桑克瑞德面前。桑克瑞德对这名中年人的气质有点发憷，经过路易索瓦老师和自己长年做小贼的经验，这种颧骨高、眼窝深的正经人大都不好惹。“这位先生说得没错。”中年人自我介绍说是书店老板，“指证他人偷盗，应有证据，否则污蔑也应承担罪责。”

“证据？好吧，小姐，您有证据吗？”

小精灵族抬头看了眼桑克瑞德，再看看被自己指认为小偷的男子。作为整个人群中个头最瘦弱的那个，这小精灵族的仪态居然没有慌乱。桑克瑞德后来回想，总觉得小精灵族的那一眼仿佛只是木头上飘过两片枯叶被错认成眨眼而已，加上对方身上贴身裹得紧巴巴的褐色长袍，说是人类也许误差更大。

“……证据……是无形胜似有形之物，有形的手无法托举，辨别有形的双眼也无法映射。”

桑克瑞德惊讶地发现这小精灵族女孩话说得对自己一点好处都没有，脸色还绷得无波无澜的。她不知道这些话会招来麻烦吗？

“什么意思啊？就是说没有咯？”

被指认作小偷的男子喷着口水一边叫骂，桑克瑞德慌忙伸腿一挡，但他也还太弱小，一条腿架不住成人体重，扑过来的男子险些撞折了这条腿。那人见是桑克瑞德碍事，瞪起眼就要挥来一掌。

通常出面掺和矛盾，矛头转向自己时，桑克瑞德会选择避开退出。但这个孩子不同，不仅是因为他记住了帕帕力莫提过要他找的人的模样描述，也不是因为帕帕力莫说过这个孩子很有潜质而他相信路易索瓦和帕帕力莫选择的学生都是好人，包括把他这个贼培养成一个有用之人的决定，抑或这个女孩长得很可爱，深深的兜帽下露出的白色小脸蛋虽然瘦削但素净。

当然个中原因，真正等他理解了也已是四年以后。而眼下他不过是——不悦，并略微恼怒不平，像是平地踩到了割伤脚趾的玻璃片。

他用新学到的格斗技架住了这个人，那人胳膊也硬，跟他的骨头差不多。

“喂，大叔，她只是个小孩子而已啊，刚才老板不是也说了吗，如果是她污蔑你，会得到惩罚的。这个惩罚轮不到你吧？我记得萨雷安自称知识兴邦，应该专门有人管这事儿才对。”桑克瑞德撑着自己，努力摆出大人的架势，“再说，你听不懂她的话，就让她再说明白点。或者其实你害怕她说完啊？”

“是的，他在害怕。”

那个毫无紧张感的小女孩突然跨到桑克瑞德旁边，举起怀里的书：“你偷的不是书，是书中的某物。我亲眼看见……”

她又停了停，朝书店老板看看，再看看吃力地架着嫌疑人的桑克瑞德。书店老板算是明理，先将那大个子男人拉开。

“你看到了什么？”

“对书页中……特定的内容，改变语句顺序。运用以太凝结粉末，形成墨迹，修改P、U、R、Q的字形。”小精灵族翻出对应的书页，指出被修改的句子。

但众人顺着看去，所谓被修改的句子本身并没有错。

“这句话没有出错。”书店老板和蔼地说，“你的观察力令人印象深刻不假，但……”

小女孩抿紧了嘴。大人逼近的影子蒙住了整个身躯。

“看，我就说我是被污蔑的。我改几个字有什么用啊？这叫什么偷……”

“嗯……准确来说，的确没有偷。”

桑克瑞德把小精灵族推开，重新介入两者之间，摊开手掌，将自己刚才与这个男子撞击时取来的东西展示出来。他说话变得底气充足，甚至抬高声音后具有确信无疑的事实带来的威严。

“你不是‘偷了’这家书店的东西，你是拿走预定要给你的东西。书里的句子没有出错，因为它原本是有错的，被同一种魔法附加了信息，文字盖在上面。你拿走了它，文字就会恢复成原样。”

桑克瑞德转转手里的小工具，抽出其中的透明管子。几缕萦绕的以太中，飘着些细细碎碎的凝固墨水小块。他让周围人和书店老板一一看过透明管子，再将管子收回工具里。

“好巧啊，最近我和教官追查的人，就用这个手法交换情报。”

【5】

“未经允许拿走他人物品叫偷。拿走本属于自己的东西就不这么叫。”

那个人的罪并非“偷窃”，而是取走的属于他的东西本身有罪——跟于里昂热解释这之中的区别，就跟听于里昂热自己解释相似地艰难。于里昂热还觉得那人和那人的联络对象把术法加诸于无辜的书籍上也是一种罪过，以至于到了治安员面前，还执拗不肯改口。

“他身上带的那个工具，就是你说的用来‘偷书’的东西。”

至于自己为什么知道，桑克瑞德还不想说。总之确定这个孩子就是帕帕力莫托他打听的学生，桑克瑞德垂头丧气。

“你为什么……是个男孩子呢。”

于里昂热疑惑地回答：“这是我可以选择和抗拒的事实么？”

“不，我刚才还说，等你长大了做新娘一定很好看配得上月亮旁那枚红色星星做的戒指……”桑克瑞德咬了舌头。在治安人员到来前，他的确胡说八道了一大通，就以为这个小精灵族害怕。

于里昂热对此一副听不入耳的模样，认认真真地在治安员递过来的文书上签字。

“关于嫌犯在书中获取‘文字’指向的信息及其手法，还有你为什么看得出他的疑点。”治安员收取文书后对桑克瑞德说，“需要你找你的监护人过来做证明。听你的说法，你受过训练，那么……”

桑克瑞德报出教官的名字，而治安员转去询问于里昂热时，后者却没有吭声。

“你是他朋友吗？”治安员问年长一些的少年，“他跟你不一样吧。”

“喔。”

桑克瑞德没想到这个小精灵族古怪到这种程度。不过家境不错的孩子，或者知书达理的孩子，顾虑到自己涉及非法情报买卖的案件传出去名声不好也是情有可原的，像利姆萨·罗敏萨的“上等人”的孩子就不被家长允许进入地下街或结交地下街出身的孩子。

“不敢告诉家里？有别的朋友吗？”

于里昂热像在书店里被咄咄逼人的嫌犯用影子盖住身躯时那样抿着嘴。哼，麻烦了。桑克瑞德哼哼气。“有个叫帕帕力莫的人。”他对治安员说，“现在在莱韦耶勒尔家里，我本来就是要找于里昂热过去的。”

治安员点点头回身找同事帮忙，说是要把于里昂热带到莱韦耶勒尔家去。小精灵族被带走前，注视桑克瑞德的眼神才有了些许变化；但他一直未对桑克瑞德道谢，也不对桑克瑞德提任何问题。而靠坐在治安员小屋里的少年同样毫无动容，于里昂热的目光还没从他面前消失，他就清楚自己的脸回退到了冰冷中。可能是受接下去将联合教官一同对治安员解答的问题影响，亦可能是突然失去兴趣，总之在书店中给于里昂热帮个忙的成就感褪色了，桑克瑞德只觉得无趣。

抵达一个新世界、得到一些新技能、走进一个新幻想故事……一次偶遇、一句动听的话、一段存在于街头巷尾童话传说中的关系，顷刻不见了，取而代之的是为什么期待过、期待过什么的迷惑。

好无聊。桑克瑞德独自等着，治安员办公的屋内更深处，被他碰巧逮住的奸细骂骂咧咧。骂声跟利姆萨·罗敏萨的雇主没什么区别——到处都是一样的人，无聊。

【6】

他睡醒了。夜幕下空无大地的纯白灰烬降低了风的温度，任何由睡梦迈回现实的人都会觉得冷。暗之战士在气垫船旁边探头看他，由于不是窥视，气息没有掩藏，对桑克瑞德而言就是叫人醒来的铃。

“我给你拿毯子来吧。”

“噢，劳驾。……多晚了，你不去帐篷？”帐篷边的篝火快熄灭了，桑克瑞德估计琳已经先睡，就差于里昂热还不停记日记，“他吵到你了的话让他来这边吧。”

“没有，我也是来看看你而已。”

桑克瑞德撑着方向盘伸懒腰，趴着睡的后果就是一个懒腰伸起来，结了霜的软甲和不被血液温暖骨头一起嘎嘎响。

说什么看看他，想必是琳透露了信息。打鼹灵集市回来这小子就捧着琳送的鲜花戒指得意洋洋，好像能从桑克瑞德手中扳回一局，或者就等着桑克瑞德跑去问为什么戒指戴在中指上似的。

不过不好意思啊，让他失望了。桑克瑞德懒得问，于里昂热则夸奖琳手艺和暗之战士机智，私下为暗之战士戴起戒指让琳高兴表示感谢。那几句絮絮低语顺着风飘进桑克瑞德耳朵里，还有另一人略带失望与羞赧挠头的声音，听得桑克瑞德不自觉笑。

“有时候我们陪不了她。”桑克瑞德戳戳给这人一直戴在指头上的鲜花戒指，“谢了。多亏有你。”

“好肉麻。”

“是吗，那你等会儿拿毯子来的时候我就不谢咯。”

“这里的调查……以后免不了要久留。”

“没事，那些问题初期就会解决。”桑克瑞德收回手指指自己项环搭扣，“去鼹灵集市也是为了调整解决方法。行啦……我的毯子呢？”

“怎么回事啊，原来是我想帮你吧？”

“‘有劳’、‘有请’、‘拜托’你，带一张毯子给我吧。”

拂晓血盟标准五好青年嘀嘀咕咕的，走回营地帐篷时又见于里昂热从篝火旁起身。

“不好意思，公事如风沙奔涌，遗漏了手边碎金。空无大地环境不适宜生物存活，琳用作花环首饰的鲜花难以撑过一夜……”

精灵建议他把戒指放进一个临时搭起的小龛，龛笼下垫着几簇水晶。

“这样能让它们保持明丽……梦醒时分，不以枯黄容貌相迎。”

龛中已经放有琳送给于里昂热和桑克瑞德的另两枚鲜花戒指，不过那两人都没有直接戴过，桑克瑞德揣在大衣内兜里，而于里昂热只是在看着暗之战士的那枚一会儿后，笑着把自己的交给桑克瑞德一起兜上。虽说于里昂热的首饰已经不少了，可暗之战士又认为，这不是不戴的理由。

“为什么不戴起来？不可能因为不喜欢吧。”

“有的人羞于表达……跟从前真假掺半的直白相比。”

“你是说，十岁求婚什么的？”

于里昂热的眉毛跳得有些高，不过显出的并非是个惊讶表情，反而是盎然兴味。毕竟于里昂热捏着桑克瑞德一大把黑料，一想到自己也可能变成黑料的一部分，五好青年冒了一身冷汗。

“有些事……”这精灵落下眉毛后才说，“能平和重提，意味着内心跨过的界限。正如他愿意同您聊起童年……若我告诉你，他许诺做戒指的宝石，其实是当年仅有砂砾大小的卫月，也许这么说，您比较容易理解。”

“……啊。”

理解的不止这些。他静静盯着于里昂热，好像于里昂热说的话是翻开的占星牌，一面正一面倒，所暗示的命运扑朔迷离，因未知而令人生畏。但未知命运面前，做到解读和掌控它的人也在另一层面意义上是可畏的。像于里昂热太诚实却骗过了所有人，也像桑克瑞德太不诚实却其实从未骗过他。

“啊。”他好半晌才吐出一个音节，接着咂咂嘴，“你挺辛苦。”

“不乏苦中作乐，譬如思考对事与人……永不仅限于书说笔载的可能性。”

篝火给夜风吹灭了，冒出一缕呛人的烟。他俯身拾起火堆旁的小龛，示意拿到帐篷里，顺便踏进休息时间。

然而于里昂热随他进帐篷后，只拿起两铺早就叠好了的毯子。原计划抽五分钟给桑克瑞德拿毯子过去的人干干瞪眼，再一看帐篷内根本从一开始就只铺了一床的卧具，只得耸耸肩。

“替我祝他好梦，你也是。……要是有什么我能帮得上忙的地方……”

于里昂热在帐篷门口鞠了一躬：“必不隐瞒。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *原来想搞的一点黄最后根据排布就算了。


End file.
